


Hunger

by translevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Eating Disorders, Gen, levi is very mentally ill and honestly could probably use a hug at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi
Summary: He remembers his mother wasting away, growing thinner and thinner with every meal she gave up for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> after all that time in the underground who wouldn't have an eating disorder tbh
> 
> this is so short im sorry

It is halfway into the day when he realizes that he has not eaten. The growls of his stomach, finally paining him enough to break his concentration from his paperwork. Levi checks the time then, looking towards the clock on the wall and seeing with mild surprise that it was nearing 6:30.

Time had flown away from him, it would seem. His body was used to it, the feeling of hunger; his time in the underground had assured him of that aquaintance. Even starving was not foreign to him, the feeling of his stomach shrinking, curling in on itself, perhaps in an attempt to devour itself even, in search of anything that could curve the ache in him.

The underground had taught him that food was scarce, hard to come by. It must be scavanged for, or it must be fought for. There will be food downstairs, he reminds himself. It is only half past the beginings of dinner, there will still be food.

He will not have to steal, fight, or kill for it. It will simply be there for him to take as he sees fit. He will be full, his stomach won't ache, and it will be easy.  
The others worry about him, Hanji with their searching eyes, always poking, prodding, silently demanding more knowledge that they cannot obtain. Erwin is the commander, he would willingly share his food with him, and still be able to get more afterwords; he would not starve for Levi. Mike even, who could smell the pain of hunger on him like death in the air. His squad, the others, the kitchen crew, all would give him food without hesitation and have more afterwords.

There is no shortage of food right now, there is plenty for him and others to eat, plenty for him to take so that his body can keep moving.

They will not starve because he has taken his share.  
Not like his mother.

He doesn't go downstairs.


End file.
